


Pull Me Up

by ShenziJacquelinaHyena



Series: Out of The Abyss [1]
Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Aftermath, F/M, Not the enemies of man, Someone else found Girolamo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenziJacquelinaHyena/pseuds/ShenziJacquelinaHyena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if during S03Ep09, it wasn't the Enemies of Man that saved Girolamo,  what if was someone else? Someone new. A series depicting Girolamo's journey to salvation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clicking on this in the first place. I just binge watched two seasons of Da Vinci's Demons in two days so please if my mind is a bit scatterbrained. I loved the idea of Girolamo and Zita but since she's gone, here's something of my own. Please comment whatever you think. I apologize for the short chapter but I have ADHD and I can't really sit and write for long periods of time but I will try.

Floating. In a wet abyss. His mind was fuddled and everything was blurred from the blood loss. Girolamo reminisced, in his final moments, about all the wrongs he had inflicted on others. On Lucrieza, her young sister, their father, his own mother and even on his enemy Leonardo. Along with countless others he had affected after he was appointed as The Sword of The Holy Church. Girolamo convinced himself that he deserved the burning in his lungs and the sluggishness in his bones. After all, Girolamo had nothing on this world; his beloved Zita was gone, the Book of Leaves was not found, no post to return to and his only family was a tyrannical father and a hateful uncle and cousin,he had nothing but crushing guilt. His thoughts slipped into the darkness and Girolamo Riario was nomore. 

Hands were pressing down hard on his chest hard and for some strange reason it was expelling water from his lungs, he rolled over to his side and water gushed from his mouth. Greedily, he sucked in the sweet oxygen in huge gasps. Two emerald eyes peered at him from above and he saw the beautiful face accompanying it. Dark chocolate skin just like Zita's but smoother, untouched by scars and wrinkles. The beauty's forehead crinkled in worry as Girolamo realized that she had been speaking and he had not heard a word. She was soaking wet just like him.

'Can you hear me, Signor?', she asked with her forehead furrowed deeper.

Girolamo just stared. His brain was still drowning and there was no way for it resurface. He tethered himself to the deepness of the emerald eyes and allowed himself to be sucked back into reality. Reality. His plan had been foiled. He was still living, the weight of his sins settled down on his chest again. No. He was ready to be accepted into the bosom of God and had made his peace. Girolamo Riario was ready to die tonight.

He wobbled to his feet and started down back to the lake and he make exactly four steps before a firm hand grasped his bicep effectively halting him in his weak state.

'And where do you think you're going, you're weak.' she began, 'let me take care of you before you keel over.' 

Girolamo yanked from her grasp and walked ahead before his dizziness overcame him and he fell back to the ground. Just before he lost consciousness he saw the mysterious beauty stand over him.

' I said it, you stubborn prick', then he was gone in the abyss, albeit temporarily.

 

Sunlight filtered into his vision, clearing up the tendrils of sleep that had captured him. Bleary eyes roamed their surroundings without really seeing anything.Girolamo shook his head and began to see clearer. He was in a workshop of some sorts, lying on a wooden bed. Shelves of books were stacked sky high with bits of parchments sticking out.

Heavy footsteps thumped down a flight of stairs, revealing to Girolamo his savior. So the woman wasn't an illusion then, she wasn't a shade whom his mind had conjured in his dying moments. He stood on shaky legs, she rushed to hold him up as his legs failed him again. She sat him down on the cot again. 

'You've been sleeping for a long time and you lost a lot blood, wait for your body to fully awaken', she intoned. 'My name is Zainab, I found you trying to take your life in then stream last night.'

'And why did you stop me!?,' Girolamo burst out, enraged. Everything had dawned on him and the crushing guilt was back. Who was this wretch to ruin his plan? How dare she interrupt the will of God? 

'How dare you?', Zainab shot back enraged also. 'I didn't have to jump into a freezing lake to see your ungrateful ass, but I did and I expect you to be thankful' 

'I did not ask for your help,you did that of your own accord, so do not expect me to drop to my knees and kiss your feet. I have nothing in this world, the people who know me hate me or do not care about me.' Girolamo did not know why he was confessing to this strange woman but he had to get this of his chest. 'I have killed and destroyed lives and cities all in the name of God and He did nothing to save my beloved so damn you for ruining my only chance at redemption, my only chance of ridding this world of filth like me. Damn you.' he finished with tears streaming down his cheeks.

Zainab's face softened and filled with understanding. 'I was like you, just a year ago, I thought I deserved less than a dog, at least that's what people told me just for my color.' Her voice was inaudible, barely reaching Girolamo's ears. ' I tried to kill myself by hanging myself but as I jumped of the stool a man came and grabbed me by the legs, preventing me from dying. He sat me down and asked for just two weeks of my life so he could show me there was more to life than insults and snide comments. I agreed and here I am today imploring you to give me the same opportunity to show you somethings in life worth living for. Please.' Her eyes were sincere and begging. Girolamo pondered over the offer, wondering what he had to lose. Perhaps this was another path God had chosen for him.

He agreed and Zainab gave him a huge smile.

'I promise you that after two weeks you're not convinced,I would personally the most painless poison I possess.' she threw in for good measure.

For the first time in a very long time, Girolamo broke out his wet abyss and took a deep breath.


End file.
